Jasper's Love Story
by Carilex-XV
Summary: its my first and all about jasper and his new gf...NOT ALICE
1. first encounter

I walked into the room of the new school sadly. I didn't want to move anywhere. Stupid mom…"you're going to live with your dad so I can go on tour." What I interoperated it as was, "I'm going to ship you to your dad's so I can whore around on a tour buss with guys"

Lovely don't you think?

I moved to Paris and was not in high spirits. i know, I know...its Paris right...yeah, PARIS FREAKIN TENNESSEE!!!

I made some new friends and it was a good thing I guess.

"Hey? Where are you going?" one of my friends asked.

"My mom wanted some pictures so I guess I'll take 'em." I answered picking up my camera.

I walked over to a table of porcelain colored students with gold eyes.

"Do you mind a few pictures? My mom wants to see what the kids around here look like." I asked.

"Um…sure." the brown haired guy answered. He was HOTTTT.

I snapped the pictures and introduced myself.

"I'm Jasper" the hot one answered.

"Alice." the pixie sized girl answered. Bella was the other girl and Rosalie was the blond girl. Edward and Emmett were the other two guys.

I walked away and sat back down. I sent the pictures to my mom that night.

The next morning Jasper walked up to me. He was so hot. We talked for the entire day. He was a metal head and loved lions, he hated blood and his brothers' snoring. I told him about myself too, he learned that I like to sing and dance when no one is looking into a brush or whatever I can use as a microphone. He laughed at that. And that I hate self absorbed people.

"So, Angel. Do you want to come sit with us at lunch?" he asked sweetly. I nodded my head and he explained how they were all related and that they were together………………except Alice and himself, they broke up. _YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

We sat down and made conversation.

"So, did Jasper tell you that he's been thinking about you since yesterday? Its all that's been on his mind." Edward laughed and Jasper threatened him.

"Is that so? Well he didn't say anything about that." I smiled happily and blushed a little.

"Do you want to go out this weekend? Maybe to a movie?" he asked turning away from his brother's smile.

I nodded and we talked about different things. He asked what I wanted to see and I told him anything that involved vampires. (ha. Its ironic. I just noticed that)

The weekend came and he came to pick me up. I told my dad bye and that I would be home later, just that I was hanging out with a friend. He didn't question me. I could trip over thin air, like I had so many times before.

We saw Underworld at a drive in. then he insisted that I ate. Every pair of eyes that held eye shadow watched him and glared at me, and I don't just mean girls either.


	2. his big secret

So um yeah…we went out no big deal right………………WRONG.

I had been out with him every day for two weeks and I was falling for him. My problem was that he wouldn't touch me for longer than two seconds. It was like he was afraid of something.

I sat next to him at lunch and we all talked about different stuff. Jasper was kind of really quiet today.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Umm…nothing. Don't worry about it." he answered.

"Are you sure? You know that you can tell me anything." I told him, remembering that he told me about his real family's death and a lot of other stuff.

"Actually I don't think I am. Can I talk to you alone?" he asked. I nodded and we both stood up.

"You can't tell her." Edward growled.

"I don't have a choice. What if you never told Bella?" he answered. Edward was quiet for a moment. "Exactly. I have to at least try. Even if she doesn't react like Bella, it's worth a shot, I can't go forever wondering."

We both walked outside and closer to the cars.

"What's going on? What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to tell me exactly how you feel about me."

I reached my hand out to touch his face, but as usual he pulled away before I could touch him.

"Why do you always do that? Do you not want me to touch you?" I asked.

" I do. Its just I- I'm sorry." he answered. "Try again."

I reached my hand out to his cheek again and this time he didn't pull away. His skin was like ice. I didn't care. "Do you still wanna know?" I asked.

He nodded and that was that. "Jasper Hale…I- I love you. I am in love with you."

I saw him smile and then look down at me. "Angel…I love you too. But…"

"But…but what?" I asked a little scared.

"I'm not good for you. You have to believe me when I say that. I am more dangerous to you than a psychopathic serial killer." he answered. His hand held my face too.

"I'm okay with that. As long as you stay in my life…"he cut me off with a small peck on the lips.

"I'm not human. None of us are. I'm a- we are- vampires." he answered letting go of me and walking away.

I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. "You really think I care weather you're a vampire. Truthfully I could care less. You are still you…still the same guy I love." I smiled. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped me in a hug.


End file.
